redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ScottyBlue
=ScottyBlue's Talk page= ---- Introductory/Welcome Stuff Hi ScottyBlue, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 16:26, March 4, 2011 Welcome to the wiki :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 17:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) "Beam me up, Scotty!" Welcome to the wiki! Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:47, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Welcome t'Redwall Wiki! H'I would h'advise ye to put all yore fanfic chapters on the same page. It makes it easier for potential readers. H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 06:47, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Well to start off you can write it all out on a Word document. Then on your first blog there should be a button somewhere that says move this page, in other words you can rename it. Then you can press edit and copy paste the rest of your story on it. And about the not knowing if you'll finish it, I completely understand. I have absolutely no idea where mine is going, I only write when I have an idea. Anyways, see you round!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 15:51, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello again, hope we can be friends :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 17:49, March 6, 2011 (UTC) YouR an fic is wonderful! Please let me know wen u update. --Tree_Climber Bonjour! 03:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ps.feel free to check out my fan fic tale of a servant If ye want to Delete something, Type the word "Delete" inside these: on the article and wait for an administrator to delete it. Hope that can help :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 15:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) No problem, but maybe you should take Segalia's advice and put your tale in a single blog. If ye need help with the coding, ye can ask me. :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 15:52, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I just finished reading your fanfic, or at least what you have so far. I commend you on your expansive vocabulary and your excellent descriptions. There were a few spelling mistakes but overall it was pretty much free of errors in that area. The plot looks to be interesting too, wildcats, the Dark Shadows etc. I like the Dibbun trio and dislike Brother Willow though I suspect we're supposed to. Overall good job and please update me. And for your polls Mikasi also means strength in Lingala. -Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 12:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Villain name Poll Hi, Scottyblue. I voted on your poll a minute ago and decided to send you a suggestion for your villain's real name: Grex. It's the Latin word for 'crow' I know it's not much, but I hope I helped. --SalemtheCruel 21:21, March 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I Like it! I'll add it to the poll list and see if anyone agrees with you. --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 21:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi there. Just wanted to say that if you feel like you need more names for the polls, I'll find you some. --SalemtheCruel 21:35, March 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO VOTED! BY VIRTUE OF HIGHEST NUMBER OF VOTES, COUPLED WITH WHAT I THINK SOUNDS GOOD, THE VILLIAN'S NAME IS ENZI GREXX, THE BLACK SHADE. THE STORY SHOULD BE UPDATED SOON; STAY TUNED FOR MORE DETAILS. '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 18:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) My General Messages to the Community Fan Fiction JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS, I AM COPYING ALL MY FAN-FIC CHAPTERS FROM MY BLOG ONTO MY PROFILE PAGE. THANKS! --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) To Read the Character Bios of Dippertail the falcon, Shermy, Abbess Saffron, Frair Dimp, and Biddee Pinspikes, see the image details pages of the two illustrations I currently have pasted in the story. New ones soon to follow! --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 03:20, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Assistance Needed I have no problem at all with other people drawing pictures of my characters (provided they are decently clothed); in fact, I especially would like seeing some other people's conceptions of Dankfur the Voice of the Shadow, and other Ranks members. (I really can't draw skulls and they're supposed to have masks made from adderskulls, as anyone who's read the fan-fic knows) . Have fun! --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 03:20, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Scotty! I just thought I should tell you that I won't be doing a picture for you quite yet because I am working on a detailed picture an ideas for the fan fic I will be making soon. You don't need to reply, nod's as good as a wink you know. :) F.F 14:27, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Regarding My Personal Artwork I have moved my pictures to a separate page. To see my fan-art pictures, click HERE. '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 16:09, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Q&A So are you actually Scottish? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC) In descent, yes. --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 04:05, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Nice sig. Also nice to see there are other Christians on the wiki. I am also of Scottish descent. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, ScottyBlue. Is it ok if I submit a character to be in your story? Ok, so my character’s name is Acalle (Pronounced ack-al-ee) Bladewhip, and she is an assassin fox, who has more than a thousand victims to her name. Acalle is a pure black fox with blue eyes; the one thing that distinguish her from a night shadow. She traditionally wears a dark blue cloak and a sheath containing several daggers and a longsword. Acalle, like all foxes is also very sly and will not work in a horde unless there is a reward for her. She has had her sights set on slaughtering everybeast in Redwall Abbey ever since she heard about the failed Marlfox operation to take it. Anyway, that’s all I could think of on her background. Please tell me on whether or not Acalle is in the story! --SalemtheCruel 22:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks for the suggestion. I don't know if I can work her in or not but I will see what I can do. --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 03:22, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, ScottyBlue. I was just wondering if you could give your insight on The House of Recknoning, a possible pass-a-long I'm working on. --SalemtheCruel 22:45, March 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I can't find it. Could you send me a link? '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 01:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I forgot to tell you. I just found out: LordTBT deleted it because I didn't put it on a blog, so now I'll have to redo it :P --SalemtheCruel 10:39, March 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Messages I'll see what I can do, mate, I have to catch up on a few art trade pics. I'm willing to make this an exception ;) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:35, March 23, 2011 (UTC) an art trade is when two people draw a picture for each other. Like axample, I drew a pic for ferretmaiden, now she has to draw a pic for me. It evens out 50 50, she gets a picture and I get a pic. It's quite simple and fun ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:53, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello, ole chap! :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 16:50, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm a new user as well, even newer than you! I am honored to be getting a request to draw a picture for you. Since you described your character in color, I can color it for you. However, if you have seen any of my drawings, you will know that I do not draw things on computer programs. I am a simple pencil and paper guy, and I usually do not color things in also. However, I'll whip out whatever colors I have and get working. Is colored pencil okay, because that's all I have. I will start working on the pic ASAP and have it to you hopefully in a short while. If you like it, feel free to hit me up with more requests for whatever you need. I hope we can be friends! Also, I will be reading your fanfic, and you may want to check out mine and also my fanart, which corresponds to my fanfic. I am currently just about done with Chapter 5 in my fanfic, but my chapters are relatively long, so, I will conclude this essay right HERE! Cya! Llamao Hey Scotty, I'm done with the outline of the pic that I am doing for you. All I need to do now is darken the lines and shade. However, I cannot color the picture in, I am sorry, I do not have all that much time for this project. I just posted this to let you know that I will be shading the pic in very well, not coloring it, and I will have it to you by the weekend, if not tomorrow (Friday). Also, where should I upload the photo to when I am done? I know that I will be uploading it to my fanart section of my profile, but you can tell me where you want it to go. Thanks and Goodluck on your stories. I especially like Gingiverian. KIU! Llamao User talk:Llamao Hey! I'm interested in drawing comissions and I don't have time to read your Fan Fic right now. If you could just send me a discription of those characters and possibly "scenes" in which they act, I could draw them for you. P.S. Don't feel pressured, I draw at my leisure. --F.F 02:56, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Scotty, so I'm done with the drawing. However, there seems to be some problem with my profile. Everytime I click, "Edit Profile," my laptop freezes and messes up. So I can't upload it into my profile. Also, I was not able to upload it into your fanart page. So instead, i uploaded it into my profile at the Redwall Wars Wiki. If you haven't been on it, here's the link - http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. My account on there is the same as this one, Llamao, and you can find the pic under my fanart section. I am sorry for the delay and I hope I can somehow fix the problem soon. Thank you. Llamao Hey Scotty Yeah you can do whatever you need to with my picture. Unfortuantely, there still seems to be something wrong with the Wiki on my laptop, but for now, whatever you want to do is fine with me. Thanks! Llamao Hark to the battlecry: Llaammmaaaoooo! it's okay, we can work it out as an art trade. How does that sound?--Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, ScottyBlue. Just wanted to know if you want to submit a character for my fanfic Lowjackal! You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'm really on the hunt for characters right now. SalemtheCruel 22:03, April 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel